


A love of violence

by thursdayknight



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (i love it so much), Being tied up, Billy is a serial killer, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood Kink, Child Abuse, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gags, Homophobic Language, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Murder, Obsession, Porn, Prompt Fill, Violence, but no actual rape, horror-fluff, seriously, soft murder boyfriends, steve makes truly terrible life choices, submissive billy hargrove, this is so gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayknight/pseuds/thursdayknight
Summary: Billy and Neil are serial killers. One night, Neil brings Billy a present. The boy he's been lusting after - Steve Harrington - blindfolded and tied to a bed in a motel room.Neil thinks this is a brilliant idea.(He's wrong.)





	A love of violence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orleans87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orleans87/gifts).

> So I intended to do kinktober and I asked for prompts but then I got this wonderful, brain-meltingly good one from orleans87 on tumblr and I sorta wound up working only on this. :)
> 
> Here's the prompt:
> 
> "Alright. You asked for a prompt. As we’ve seen so many Vampire and werewolf stories for “Kinktober”, how about something else? What about Billy being an actual Serial killer? With Neil being the one who taught him. All the upside down stuff happening serves a s a great cover to their killings. When Billy first sees Steve, he completely falls into an obsession with him. Neil knowing about his son’s homosexuality, and Billy getting more rebellious against him, tries to placate his son, by giving him a gift. A nice, beautiful boy, bound to a bed and blindfolded. To be played with and then disposed off. It’s Steve, and Billy is torn between giving in, or killing his father and then indulging in Steve or actually saving him. What will he do? Lol, it’s a messed up idea but there you go. Do with it what you will."

Neil comes to Billy with an idea, this is how it usually goes. They make a plan, Billy stalks their prey then he traps them with his looks and his charm. He'll ask them out to a bar, ply them with alcohol, dancing and sweet (or nasty, depending) words and then offer to drive them home. Usually. Neil loves to prep him with what to say and how to slip some ghb into someone's drink without being caught, but Billy's never needed any of that. He prides himself on it, actually. He gets people into his car but they don't get out. Not by themselves, at least.

Today, though… today Neil's got that wicked look in his eye, the one he used to get back before they started doing this and Neil's main focal point for venting his aggression was hitting him. 

Today Neil barked at him to get in the car and he did it, no questions asked. Today something has gone wrong and something in Billy's gut twists as they drive past the sign that says "Now Leaving Hawkins". They don't usually go out of town for what they do, which is sort of funny since they did back when they lived in San Diego but here, in this tiny, god forsaken town in the middle of fuck-all nowhere the disappearance rate is so ungodly high nobody even notices when one or two extra people go missing.

Then there's the extra, added bonus of the way the woods here make getting rid of the bodies afterwards _ so much easier _ and, well.

A dark thought slips into Billy's mind as the car's tires keep spinning and spinning on the road, eating up the distance between Hawkins and wherever the fuck they're headed. 

What if he's next? 

The image of his own dead body being shoved out of the trunk of Neil's car with even less ceremony than Billy uses on his own victims joins in with his thoughts, making him feel actually, physically nauseous. In this horrifying vision his eyes are as lifeless as those on the other bodies he's seen, their typical blue clouded over in the way only death can bring. His skin is pale and his normally beautiful and vibrant hair is limp. Neil doesn't say anything, just digs a hole and stuffs him in it like he's anybody else. Like he's nothing.

The whole thing makes Billy twitch.

What if other people aren't enough anymore and Neil's decided the next, best and only target is him?

Or worse? He's decided he likes Max better and plans on training her instead? He was about her age when they started, after all. Maybe he's served his purpose, maybe he's reached his expiration date. 

Billy looks over at Neil, at the tense set to his shoulders and the sharp edges to the smile that's carving up his face and he wonders. Something is definitely wrong. The image of his own dead body lying silent in the dirt plays itself in the theater in his mind and he bites down on the inside of his cheek to stop it. 

No, he decides. If Neil has decided to come for him, if Neil has decided their little game is through he'll do what so few of his victims ever do and he'll fight back. If Neil has decided to come for him, Billy will make sure he regrets it. 

Billy is imagining the sixth different way Neil could attack him and planning eight different ways to fight him off when they pull into the parking lot of a dingy motel in the next town over. Neil cuts the engine, grunts and gets out of the car. Billy follows after him and doesn't ask any questions. He watches as Neil drags a big key with a number printed on it out of his pocket and again he doesn't ask any questions. This is so far beyond their normal. They never use motels - too easy to trace, Neil had always said. They could have cameras, Neil had always said. 

Always and usually have always been there for Billy. His life is a big, fat pile of crap and he knows it with every single bone in his body but at least before today, before this moment, he knew what was what. He knew what to expect, what to do, how to carry himself through the world. But it feels like his always has just up and left town and it leaves him feeling cagey. Like suddenly he's trapped, or, no. Like he's just waking up to the fact that he's been trapped this entire time. Now he's just catching sight of the bars.

He balls his hands into fists, prepares himself for the fight for his life, as useless as that life might be and waits for Neil to unlock the door to the room he's rented for them.

Billy isn't remotely prepared for what he finds inside, isn't remotely prepared for the way Neil's grin splits open wide like he's been holding himself back from spoiling a great surprise this whole time and now, finally, he gets to let loose and enjoy it. 

But there's nothing joyful about this. 

There's nothing good about the way Neil has bound _ Steve fucking Harrington _ to the headboard of the grungy, grimy motel bed in the center of the room. There's nothing good about the way he's got Steve blindfolded and gagged or about the tear tracks drying on Steve's face.

_ Steve. _

_ Fuck. _

Billy knows he should've been more careful. He never said anything to Neil, he makes a point of saying as little to Neil as possible about anything that isn't directly related to what they do but he should have known better than to think that was enough. He should've known that Neil would've noticed, that Neil probably had him followed, that Neil probably asked Max if there was anybody Billy seemed to like in that sickeningly sweet way of his that always had kids trusting him. Billy should have known better than to think he could have ever gotten away with watching Steve the way he had. Billy should have known better than to _ want _ at all.

Out of the corner of his eye Billy sees Neil rocking back on his heels, clearly proud of himself and very clearly expecting to be thanked for his efforts. He thinks he's done something great, wrapping this boy up like a present for Billy, like that's what this is, a present for Billy. Billy feels his hands clench tighter and his nails dig into his palms hard enough to hurt. 

He wants to hurt Neil for this, wants to set him on fire and scream and rage and paint himself in Neil's blood and be done with it. 

"Have your fun with him then I get to have mine," Neil says, words biting into Billy's skin like blades. He's not about to let that happen, not to Steve. Not even if it costs him his own life. It'd be worth it, he thinks. His life for Steve's. 

"Thank you, sir," he says, smiling like he's awed by this truly spectacular gift. "Do you mind if we…" He sets it up like he's uncertain, unsure, like he's still a child that needs to ask permission for everything, like he was when he was fourteen and he didn't know what to do with a knife, didn't know the best places to cut to get the best screams. "Do you mind if we have some time alone?"

On the bed Steve writhes like he's trying to get away and whines behind the gag. Billy burns with the need to go to him, to pull the gag down, to run a hand down Steve's cheek and whisper to him that it'll all be okay, this isn't what it looks like, he's here for him, it's all going to be alright, he'll see but Billy holds himself back. There'll be time for that soon enough.

Neil smiles in a way Billy knows is only to cover up for his disgust - they might routinely trap, torture and kill people but being a fag now _ that's _ disgusting - and he nods. "You can have two hours. Be done by the time I get back." 

Billy nods and smiles at Neil like he's just gone and hung the moon. Like he could ever even care about the moon when he's got the sun tied to a bed less than twenty feet away.

Neil leaves and for a moment, all Billy does is watch. He takes in the soft way Steve's hair falls over his face, the way his skin shines even underneath the dingy, barely functional lightbulbs of this ugly, ugly room. He watches Steve's long, agile fingers grip and distort the threadbare floral comforter he's sitting on. Billy can't help but make the most ridiculous soft sort of noise at the sight of it. He's been absolutely enthralled by Steve ever since he first saw him and he knows without a doubt that looking at Steve is something he's never going to get sick of, not ever. 

He crawls onto the bed slowly, eyes still on Steve, savoring every second of it. He's going to kill Neil when he comes back, that much is for sure, but planning and preparing for that won't take all of the two hours Neil's given him. If he's going to lay down his life for Steve and he very well might end up doing just that, he's going to give himself this. He's going to enjoy what he can just this once.

He closes in on Steve, takes a long breath in, removes the gag from Steve's mouth and breathes out slow. 

He waits.

"H-hello?" Steve says, voice small and scared. "Who… who are you?" Tears start making their way down Steve's cheeks again and Billy rushes forward in an instant, running his thumbs over Steve's cheeks and wiping the tears away. 

"Hush, it's alright, I'm not here to hurt you," Billy says, gentle as anything. He doesn't want to spook Steve. He never wants Steve to be scared, not for a second.

Unexpectedly, Steve snorts. He snaps his head to the side, pulling himself away from Billy's touch. Billy has to fight himself to drop his hands, to do as he's sure Steve wishes. He wants Steve to know he'll do anything he wants him to, anything at all, even if he can't quite manage to tell Steve that in actual words.

"The other guy said you're going to have fun with me then he is. I'm guessing your definition of 'fun' will do nothing but hurt me and I'm not about to just let you," Steve says. He's bound to a bed, blindfolded and still he fights back. It makes Billy want him so much more. 

"I'm not going to do anything," Billy says. His fingers burn to touch Steve again but he holds them at his sides. He can wait. He _ will _ wait. "I'm going to get you out of here and I'm going to -" Billy barely catches himself before he says the word _ kill_. "I'm going to deal with the other guy," he says instead. _ Steve is a nice boy, _ Billy thinks. _ A good boy. _ He probably doesn't like the idea of killing other people. 

"You're going to _ deal with him_?" Steve says, sarcasm heavy on his tongue and in his words. Billy wants to kiss him, to suck on that tongue, to know what it tastes like. He wants it so bad, more than anything he's ever wanted in his whole miserable life, but still, he holds back. He waits. He'll wait until Steve tells him it's alright. He'll wait a lifetime if he has to. If he can. If the universe sees fit to let him live beyond today he will spend his life doing anything Steve tells him to.

"Yes," Billy says. "I am."

Steve snorts. "Let me go then," he says and Billy knows from the way he says it that Steve's not at all actually expecting him to do it, but he wants Steve to know that he's not lying, he is here for him and he is going to rescue him, no matter what.

"I can't untie you," Billy says. "If Neil comes back early and sees you he'll -" Again, Billy only just barely catches himself before he says the word _ kill._ Billy's got the feeling Steve doesn't really know what's going on here and he'd like to keep it that way as long as possible, maybe build up some trust with him while he can. "I can take off your blindfold for now and I'll untie you after I've dealt with Neil," Billy says.

Then, same as last time, he takes a long breath in, removes the blindfold and breathes out slow.

Steve gawks when he sees him. 

"Billy… from the basketball team?" Steve practically squeaks. 

Billy nods but says nothing. It's not like they've ever really spoken much before. Billy might have been stupid enough to stare enough to get Steve caught, but at least he was smart enough not to ever speak to him more than he had to. 

"What are you doing here?" Steve asks dumbly, like suddenly seeing someone he recognizes has wiped out the entirety of their previous conversation from his mind. 

"This is what me and Neil do," Billy says. The answer is vague but he hopes it'll be enough to satisfy Steve. He really doesn't want to have to explain in detail what it is they actually do. He really wants Steve to trust him.

"Wait, who's Neil? You keep mentioning him but I don't know who that is," Steve says, completely blowing past the thing Billy was worried about. 

"He's who I guess you'd call my father," Billy says, fighting off a shiver. Calling Neil his father is weird. He's been calling him Neil explicitly ever since this started but even before all that it's not exactly like Neil was what you'd call paternal. Each of the few times he'd ever attempted to call Neil "Dad" or worse "Daddy" as a child he'd always gotten slapped. 

"Your…" Steve's eyes go comically wide. "Your father." 

"Yeah," Billy says. "But don't worry, I'm not like him, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Billy feels like he's got electricity humming along each and every one of his veins and it's surging faster and faster and faster with each and every beat of his heart. _ I won't ever hurt you, _ he thinks. _ I won't ever hurt you, I promise. _

Steve gives him this sceptical look Billy knows makes complete sense given the situation, but it still makes the electricity in his veins crackle and sizzle upsettingly. 

"You keep saying that," Steve says. "Why?" He makes a face like he's trying to figure something out and it's much cuter than it has any right to be. "Or rather, why not? Like you came here to hurt me and not that I want you to, but I don't get it." 

For a split-second, Billy wants to pout like a child. Then he wants to throw a temper tantrum, also like a child. Then, like the man he is he wants to go out and brutalize every single person who's made Steve not get it. Because Steve is the sun and Billy thought he knew, but he doesn't. 

He should. He should know and if they ever get out of here and if Billy ever gets to see Steve again he's going to make sure Steve knows that he is the sun and he outshines every other person Billy's ever met. He decides to start with: "Because I like you. I've liked you since the moment I saw you. You're gorgeous." He wants to show Steve exactly what he means by gorgeous, wants to kiss every inch of Steve's skin until he understands, but he stays perfectly still, his hands on his knees and doesn't move a muscle. He won't do anything unless Steve asks him to.

"You… like me…" Steve says. Billy isn't sure if the look on his face is confusion or disgust. And disgust over what? Was he wrong? Does Steve not like guys? Billy's watched him so closely he thought he was sure, but maybe he was wrong. Or maybe it's disgust with the situation? Or maybe the disgust isn't to do with with the thought of being with men in general but with him in specific?

Quietly, Steve starts laughing. It would be cute except it's wrong somehow, like there are little jagged edges between each laugh. Steve throws his head back against the headboard and starts laughing harder. 

This time Billy is the one who's confused. He's done this enough times to have lost count of the exact number and he's never seen this reaction before. He's seen people scream, he's seen them cry, he's seen them vomit. A few people have even crapped their pants but hysterical laughter is a new one. 

A fresh wave of electricity surges through Billy as he realizes that's what this is. Steve's hysterical. 

"B-" Billy bites his bottom lip before the word "babe" escapes his lips. He takes a breath and starts again. "Steve," he says. He has to dig his fingers into his thighs to keep from reaching out for him. 

"Steve, you don't have to do anything, this isn't conditional, okay? I'm going to get you out of this and you don't have to do anything. You don't have to like me back, that isn't how this works."

Steve stops laughing. "No," he says, a shadow of bitterness sweeping across his face. "You don't get it." Steve looks him in the eye for a long moment before tapping the back of his head up against the headboard again and directing his eyes towards the ceiling. "It's funny." 

"You're right," Billy says. "I don't get it, what's so funny?"

Steve smiles this big, lazy smile that Billy desperately wants to get lost in before saying, "I almost got raped by the guy I've had a crush on for months. It's hilarious." 

Two feelings war for dominance inside Billy: pure joy at hearing Steve say he has a crush on him and revulsion at the thought of anybody touching Steve like that. 

"If I untie you, will you run away?" The words come spilling out of Billy's mouth before he's really thought them through but he doesn't care. He wants to untie Steve even if it causes his own death. He can't stand this, not for a second longer. He needs Steve to know he's safe here with him and untying him is the only way to do that.

"Um, no?" Steve says. He looks nervous and again Billy finds himself digging his fingers into his thighs to avoid reaching out and running his hand through Steve's hair just to calm him.

"Okay," Billy says. "Okay." He rocks back on his knees; he's starting to cramp up after sitting in this position for so long but he ignores it. "Okay," he says again. He reaches a hand up towards the rope on Steve's left wrist but drops it. This is big. He'd say he's breaking Rule #1 but this was never officially a Rule. This is just obvious. You never untie anybody, not ever. 

He doesn't care. 

He reaches up again and unties Steve's left wrist. He watches Steve the entire time he does it and he hopes, he prays Steve won't make him regret this. Because if Steve attacks him, he won't fight back, no matter what. 

Steve's left arm drops to the bed with a relieved sigh from Steve and Billy immediately starts in on the next one, still not breaking eye contact with Steve. When he's done Steve's right wrist flops down onto the bed loudly and neither of them looks away. Neither of them moves so much as a fraction of an inch.

Billy has never wanted to kiss someone more in his entire life. He considers going for it, is about to when Steve asks, "What about your, um, Neil? You said if he saw that you let me go…" 

"I don't care," Billy says, defiant. He hopes Steve can see he means it. He should. They haven't stopped looking into each other's eyes this whole time, they've barely blinked. They're close enough they're almost sharing the same breath. Billy wants to lean in and close that distance, wants to know what Steve tastes like and Steve looks like he wants to let him find out but that's what has Billy pulling back. 

Steve wants to let him. Steve _ wants _ him. 

There is not a chance in hell that they're not both surviving the night. Billy's going to make sure of it.

Billy steps back off of the bed and surveys the room, looking for weapons. There isn't much. There's a mini fridge he could shove in front of the door if he needs it, there's a glass coffee pot that he could smash Neil over the head with and the swiss army knife he's always got shoved into the toe of his boot. And that's it.

"Uh, Billy?" Steve asks, nervous in a way that has Billy spinning right for him. 

"Yeah, babe?" Billy lets the word slip from his tongue easily this time. Steve wants him. They're going to survive this. He doesn't care. 

A blush floods Steve's face at Billy's use of the word "babe" and it ignites something in the cold, dark crawl space that used to house Billy's heart. 

"What are you doing?" 

Billy crawls back up on the bed and sits close enough to Steve that their bodies could touch and it'd be easy, natural, expected. Billy holds his body rigidly, making sure that doesn't happen. He might have almost slipped up earlier but he's still determined not to touch Steve until Steve tells him he can. 

"I'm preparing," Billy says, going for vague again. He hates keeping things from Steve, but he still doesn't want to freak him out. 

"For?" 

Before Billy has the chance to answer there's a knock at the door and Billy twists to Steve, bringing a finger up to his lips but making no sound. Steve nods. 

Billy springs up off the bed and heads for the coffee pot. There's another knock just before he gets to it, more insistent this time. He looks over at Steve and mouths, "_Bathroom,_" at him. Steve crawls off of the bed silently and hides himself away without a sound. 

Then there's a third knock, almost violent this time, and Billy calls out, "Just a minute!" as he takes his left boot off to remove his knife. 

He opens the door with the coffee pot held behind his back and the knife in his back pocket. Before him stands Neil, impressively drunk for only having been gone an hour. 

"Got bored," he says, his words slurring together a little. "There's nothing to do in this town." 

Billy smiles at him and steps aside so he can enter the room and Billy can close the door. 

"What-" Neil shouts the second he sees the empty bed but he doesn't get any farther into it than that as Billy chooses that second to smash the coffee pot into the side of his head. The glass shatters with the best sort of noise, Billy couldn't have picked a better one, and Neil goes down hard. 

"You motherf-" Neil starts but in an instant Billy is on top of him, his knees pinning Neil's shoulders to the floor. "I'm gonna kill you, you useless -" Again Neil doesn't get to finish as Billy whips his knife out of back pocket, flips it open and slices Neil's throat all in one smooth motion. 

Billy wishes he could say he enjoys it but it's not at all the way he likes to do things. He prefers to have a tarp, for starters, because now Neil's blood is all over the carpet, which is just a waste. And he never goes for the throat like that, it's over too quick. It's only been seconds and already the light's starting to go out of Neil's eyes. If it was anybody else, any other situation Billy would be seriously disappointed. As it is, it still served a practical purpose, so Billy supposes it's not a total loss.

But now his clothes are all wet and usually, if he's going to be cutting someone he likes to wear clothes he doesn't much care for. Problem is, when he got dressed this morning he had no idea this was where the day was going and now here he is, wearing his favorite shirt and it's all covered in blood. Blood's a lot easier to wash out than people tend to think, but that doesn't mean it's not a pain in the ass to deal with. 

With a sigh Billy gets to his feet and closes then pockets his knife. 

"Steve?" he calls out. 

"Yes?" Steve calls back, that same nervous note in his voice that makes Billy want to do anything possible to fix it. He smiles when he realizes he can. The one thing that was standing in their way is dead now. 

"You can come out now, babe. It's safe." He looks down at Neil and smiles. "I won." 

The bathroom door cracks open ominously and the cold, dark crawl space in Billy's chest cracks open with it, his heart jumping into his throat almost as if to say, "Here I am, asshole! You didn't actually kill me off like you thought you did!"

Steve's looking down as he comes out of the bathroom so Billy has no idea how he's feeling. And then he goes and makes it worse by not saying anything, either and Billy's never felt more nervous in his life. Nervous isn't a feeling he has a lot of experience with but if this skin-prickling, heart-pounding bullshit is what nervousness is, he's starting to understand why people hate it so much. 

"You…" Steve says, the word coming out quiet and nearly entirely strangled. Billy prepares himself for the worst. To be called a monster. To be attacked. Or worse, for Steve to tell him he never wants to see him again. 

Instead what Steve says is, "You saved my life." 

"What?" 

Steve steps up to him and draws a finger up under his chin, making it so he has no choice but to look Steve in the eye as he says, "You saved my life." Steve draws his finger away and Billy notices two things: one, that it's covered in blood and two, that Steve doesn't care. 

Billy is seriously considering begging Steve to kiss him before Steve goes ahead and does it himself. 

And kissing Steve? It's everything Billy could've hoped for and more. Steve tastes so damn good and in a way Billy never could've predicted. He could spend a hundred years looking for the perfect words to describe how Steve tastes and he'd _ still _ come up empty and longing because _ nothing _ tastes this good. Nothing _ is _this good. Not the scent of blood, not the screams of a person an inch from death or begging for it, not the way other people look at him with all that lust he knows just how to weaponize _ \- nothing._

Steve moans delicately and wraps his hands around Billy's neck, smearing the still warm blood Billy can feel lingering on the skin there and something in him starts to break. Steve moans again, louder this time and runs his fingers up and down Billy's neck with his wonderful, strong fingers and each and every stroke makes the electricity in Billy's veins _ sing_.

Billy breaks the kiss and looks Steve in the eye, asking without asking for permission, finally, to touch him. Steve nods and Billy howls in delight, wrapping his hands around Steve's waist and starting to lift him.

Steve, absolute genius that he is, gets the hint and wraps his legs around Billy's waist and leans up against his chest, fingers splaying wide across his shoulders. A grin wide enough to split the earth grows on Billy's face; he never wants to be without this boy, not ever again, not for a single second. 

He looks down at the lake of blood Neil's body is lying in and he laughs a little in between each of Steve's sweet, hot little kisses because now he'll never have to. 

"You saved my life," Steve whispers into Billy's mouth just before moving his head to suck on the pulse point in Billy's neck hard enough to make Billy weak in the knees. 

"Bed, need to…" Billy whines as his legs threaten to drop out from under him. Steve twists his head to look at the bed for a split second, shrugs, then goes back to sucking on Billy's neck like he's trying to get Billy's heart to speed up fast enough to explode. 

With how good he is at it, he might just succeed and Billy wouldn't care. Steve could pull out a knife right here, right now and kill him and he wouldn't care. This would be enough. He would pay that price a thousand times over for just these past five minutes. 

Somehow, he manages to get them as far as the foot of the bed before his knees give in, sending them both crashing to the floor. Steve barely takes notice of it, just grips his fingers in Billy's hair and starts lavishing kisses down Billy's neck. Billy is too starstruck to do much more than wrap his hands around Steve's waist and let him. 

"Mmm, clothes," Steve mumbles nonsensically, making Billy giggle. 

"What's that, babe?" Babe. Billy gets to call Steve babe. Indefinitely. He's never going to get sick of that, either.

"We." Steve plants a kiss at the hollow at the base of Billy's neck. "Are wearing." Another kiss. "Too many." A kiss gets placed over the top button of Billy's shirt as Steve's hands fall from his hair. "Clothes." Steve undoes the buttons on Billy's shirt and kisses his way down Billy's chest, his hands sliding down to the floor haphazardly. One of Steve's pinkie fingers lands almost near enough to the pool of Neil's blood to touch it and Billy swears he's going to burst with the sheer force of what that does to him.

"Mmmhmm," Billy mumbles. He starts pulling at Steve's shirt, running his fingers up the hot, pale expanse of skin that's now finally available to him. "God, you're…" he trails off. Wonderful? Beautiful? Gorgeous? There aren't words. 

Steve laughs and pushes him over, sending him sprawling flat on his back and landing with his hair in Neil's blood. Steve doesn't seem to notice, too focused on sucking a bruise into the skin just above Billy's only just recently reactivated heart.

Billy tilts his eyes upwards, noticing that the blood has stopped flowing from the cut in Neil's neck and wondering when that happened. He wishes he could have seen it, could have watched the last of the blood spurt out, watched as Neil's heart beat for the last time. But then, maybe not. Watching the moment of death has always been Billy's favorite thing but this is better. Steve is better than death. 

Steve lifts his mouth from Billy's chest and grins at him like he's proud of himself. And he should be. He's amazing. So, so amazing. Billy says as much, making Steve's grin that much brighter. Silently, Billy makes a promise to himself to do anything he can to make Steve smile as much as possible from here on out. 

Steve's smile falters for a second but before Billy can ask why Steve directs his eyes downward then he does this shy little nod, like he's embarrassed of something. Billy quirks his head, the movement causing the blood underneath his head to squelch unpleasantly. 

"What?" he asks. 

Steve's hands rise to Billy's belt buckle. _ Oh. _ Billy smiles again. "Yes," he says. "Yes, please." 

Steve starts glowing all over as he gets down to business, unbuckling Billy's belt and unzipping his pants with almost inhuman speed. 

Billy reaches down to help pull his pants off but Steve growls, pushing his hands away. Billy doesn't need to be told twice, he's always been real quick like that so he raises his hands and puts them on his chest. His hands aren't even over his heart but he can feel it pounding away like a battering ram just underneath his skin. He leans into Steve's touch, lifts his body up as much as Steve will let him and relishes in the feel of his own heart speeding up just that little bit more with the motion.

Steve pushes his boxer briefs down gently and Billy moans loudly with the agonizing slowness of it. Steve drags his hands up Billy's legs, his nails dragging up and scratching his skin in a way Billy never knew he _ needed _ before now. He drags his fingers up, up and past Billy's _ very _ eager dick to dig into his hips as he leans in to kiss Billy on the mouth in a way that makes Billy moan even louder. 

Then delicately, hesitantly, Steve lifts one hand up and off of Billy's hip. He traces a line up and down Billy's dick with one finger, the touch just barely ghosting over the skin; it makes Billy bite Steve's beautiful bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Steve screams into the kiss but he also doesn't stop. Instead he adds a second finger to the other one that's tracing these soft, gentle lines up and down Billy's dick and Billy feels like he's going to come just from this. 

Their kiss starts to taste like blood from Steve's split lip and Steve has his hand on Billy's cock. _ This must be what heaven is, _ Billy thinks. _ It must be. _

Steve adds another finger and starts wrapping them around Billy's dick, properly stroking it now but still keeping his touches feather light. He breaks their kiss and leans back, eyes locked on to Billy's. He's watching him like he's just as into this as Billy is. 

Somewhere in the back of Billy's mind, in one of the few segments still capable of actual thought, it occurs to him that from this angle Steve can see everything, including the pool of blood and Neil's body. He can smell the blood just as well as Billy can and he can see the way the back of Billy's head is lying in it, too. And even with all that Steve is looking at him like he's the best thing he's ever seen. Like maybe if Steve is the sun then Billy is the moon and that means something good this time.

Like maybe they belong together. 

Like maybe they were meant to be.

This thought makes Billy howl with pleasure and Steve's fingers slow to a stop on his cock. Billy whines at the loss of friction, is about to ask why when suddenly Steve grins viciously, his whole face twisting up with it. He wraps his whole hand around Billy's dick and this time his strokes are anything but delicate, anything but gentle. He lifts his other hand off of Billy's hip and lifts himself up so he's hovering over Billy, his hair falling over his face and blocking it from the light. He puts his hand just above Billy's head, right in the pool of blood. Billy makes this awful, wretched, pathetic keening noise and Steve just eats it right up, hand working faster and faster and faster until Billy feels his breath catch in his throat and sees stars burst behind his eyes. He comes with a final shout, feeling Steve keep working him through it. Steve works him until the hand by Billy's head shakes with exhaustion and Steve collapses on top of Billy, landing with his mouth near Billy's ear. He doesn't say anything but Billy can feel Steve's smile against his skin, can feel Steve's heart beating against his own chest and he knows that Steve can feel his, too. Steve's breathing rapidly, sending a tingling shockwave along Billy's skin with each exhale that has his spent dick twitching for more. 

"I want to-" Billy starts once Steve's breathing has evened out and his own heart no longer feels like it's trying to break into Steve's chest by sheer force of will. He's cut off by the sound of sirens approaching. 

They both pop up into a sitting position, staring at each other the entire time. Red and blue light floods the room through the crappy curtains covering the window and Billy can feel his heart sink and then disappear. It might stop beating entirely, he isn't sure, but he knows he can't feel it anymore.

The sirens get closer, the light brighter. Billy knows one thing and only one thing for sure: this was not enough. They have to find a way to get out of this, together. They can't ever be separated, not after something like this. 

But neither of them says anything so they just sit there, clinging to each other, blood drying on their skin with no idea how to get out of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I can actually, totally picture it happening where like a murder happens and nobody notices and nobody calls the cops but two dudes having loud sex? Yeah, that warrants the cops being called.


End file.
